finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golbez/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva= Peter Beckman }} Golbez is one of the characters on the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is a man possessing immense magical powers. Despite wearing a full suit of armor, he remains quite agile. Golbez works behind the backs of the other villains, attempting to help the heroes in his own ways, though he remains their enemy as well. As Cecil's older brother, Golbez considers himself stained with darkness beyond the point of salvation, and so walks the path of shadow he feels his brother shouldn't. Attire Golbez's original outfit is based on his original Amano artwork, featuring him with dark blue and black armor with large shoulders and a cape. In his alternate costume, the lining of his cape is red, and the armor is darker, similar to his character model in the Nintendo DS release of Final Fantasy IV. Golbez's Manikin version, Delusory Warlock, features dark blue armor and a silver cape, reflecting Cecil somewhat, whose Manikin version is blue or silver depending on what form it is in. Story Destiny Odyssey Golbez appears before Onion Knight after Cloud of Darkness kidnapped Terra, telling the child of her fate, and tells him that he should find an answer within himself instead of not doing anything. He later reappears once Onion Knight defeats Cloud of Darkness, and commends his bravery for wanting to protect the unconscious Terra, thus letting him retrieve his Crystal. Then, he disappears. Golbez is met by the cunning swordsman, Sephiroth, who has guessed his ally's motive. Golbez then proceeds to tell Sephiroth that he had no intention to seek the light, but Sephiroth didn't seem to care whether he was telling the truth or not. But before they ended their conversation, Sephiroth warns Golbez that if he gets too close to the light, he may get scorched. Golbez attempts to aid his brother, Cecil in finding the Crystals by letting Cecil follow him into shadow. However, when his brother comes to find the secret of the Crystals, they are intercepted by Exdeath, who attempts to kill Golbez for conspiring with the Warriors of Cosmos; however, Cecil protects his brother from Exdeath, who retreats. Golbez refuses Cecil's offer to join Cosmos' warriors, stating that unlike his brother, he isn't bathed in eternal light. He then meets Cecil in the Crystal World, Cecil was happy to see him, however, Golbez came only to tell him that by relying on his friends, he will never be able to find the Crystals. After leaving his brother, he encounters Jecht, who asked why he would betray his younger brother, Golbez simply stated that he is Cecil's shadow. For this reason, he doesn't want to abandon him again. Golbez waits for Cecil once again, this time, at the Moon Canyon. After taking what he believed to be his Crystal, Bartz encounters Golbez, who tells Bartz that the Crystals aren't simply found like Bartz believed, and fights him. However Bartz manages to escape, leaving Golbez to tell him that by ignoring everyone but himself, Bartz is headed towards his own demise. After the fight with Bartz, Cecil arrives to tell his older brother his decision, He is going to stay with his friends. Calling Cecil naive, as he knows the despair of betrayal, Golbez fights his brother, and loses. After Cecil finds his crystal shortly after, Golbez questions how long Cecil can fight for his beliefs, before leaving. Shade Impulse After Cosmos' death, Golbez is confronted by the Emperor and other villains about his acts of treason. Golbez reveals that everything he did was to save Cecil. He has allied himself with Chaos to help the heroes make their Crystals shine, and hopes that they will defeat Chaos and free the worlds from the cycle of war he has trapped them in. Golbez attacks his brother, stating that in a world of discord, he can finally fulfill his wish, and makes Cecil fight him in order to find out what that is. After losing again, Golbez commends Cecil's strength and beliefs, stating that without them, Cecil would have no chance against the forces of Chaos. However, as he feels that being summoned by Chaos alone is a sign of his heart's weakness, he cannot join Cecil's side, and takes his leave by simply walking away, saying that he has no right to be near Cecil. However, Cecil tells Golbez that he was being dishonest, that he believes his brother is capable of winning against himself and that they both share an important bond. Cecil asks Golbez to join the other heroes, saying that together, they could overcome Chaos's evil and save the world. Cecil then makes a promise, to never let Chaos beat him, so that he can live for the day when he and Golbez could be allies. A heavyhearted Golbez says that Cecil is far too kind for a knight, but that he may join his brother once the light shines on him. He then proceeds to leaving the area, walking silently, into the moon's nocturnal light. Battle In battle, Golbez is described as a "Thaumaturge," and has a unique fighting style consisting of two-part attacks. Each move hits at multiple ranges, and they can be chained together depending on timing, allowing Golbez to knock foes into energy blasts, and teleport around them to unleash surprise attacks. He has very few HP attacks, but his chainable HP attack chains from four of his six Brave attacks, making it fairly easy to activate. His attacks feature themes of Final Fantasy IV, such as the CPU and its nodes, meteors, and waves of dark energy. One slight drawback is using his Brave attacks (And Nightglow) to strike from a distance makes them more readable and relatively easy to dodge, and another is that Golbez needs to be very close to his opponent to strike using the physical part of his attacks. Boss Golbez is fought in Destiny Odyssey IV and V, Shade Impulse, Distant Glory: Villians, and Inward Chaos. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode thumb|300px|right|Twin Moon During his EX Mode, Summon Shadow Dragon Golbez fuses with the Shadow Dragon he summons in Final Fantasy IV. When in EX Mode, Golbez's health will regenerate over time and he has access to the Shadow Dragon's Black Fang attack via R + . The skill has a long charge time, but causes an instant break upon the enemy if successful. His EX Burst is named Twin Moon, and to execute it, the player must input three pairs of commands successfully. If they make an error, Golbez casts Gravity Quake. However, if all three commands are inputted successfully, the Shadow Dragon paralyzes the foe with Binding Cold, followed by Golbez casting Twin Meteor. Equipment Golbez can equip the following: Greatswords, Spears, Axes, Rods, Shields, Gauntlets, Helmets, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. Exclusive Weapons Gallery File:Golbez.png|CG Render Allusions *Should the player fight Golbez with Gabranth, the former will say, “You are trapped by hatred...” '' which is a reference to his own past experience in ''Final Fantasy IV that resulted in his manipulation by Zemus. *When Golbez is defeated in Shade Impulse, he says that he might join his brother once light shines on him, which may reflect his role from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, where he does indeed joins forces with his brother. *Golbez's ultimate weapons are all present in Final Fantasy IV: the Lilith Rod is dropped by Lilith in Mount Ordeals and by Lamia Queen in the Lunar Ruins in Final Fantasy IV; Asura's Rod can be obtained in the Lunar Ruins in the Advance edition of Final Fantasy IV and the Zeromus Shard is a reference to the Crystal Golbez gives to Cecil during their fight against Zeromus. *Golbez is the only one of the Warriors of Chaos who doesn't fade away after his battle in Shade Impulse, which mirrors his fate in Final Fantasy IV, wherein he went with Fusoya to rest inside of the moon instead of joining Cecil after he had killed Zeromus. *Through the game, Golbez struggles with his own inner darkness and guilt of what he had done to Cecil in their world. The reason why he doesn't join the Warriors of Cosmos, like his younger brother asks him to, is because he still feels the darkness within his heart and he fears that he would "stain" Cecil, who is blessed by light. This is also similar to the ending of Final Fantasy IV. *In Shade Impulse II-4, when Golbez is defeated by any character but Cecil, Golbez’s final words are “The flesh may rot, but the soul never perishes…” This was originally said by Zemus, upon his transformation into Zeromus. *Upon activating EX Mode, Golbez cries, “My creature of shadow!”, the same line he used when calling forth the Shadow Dragon in Final Fantasy IV. His EX Mode special attack, "Black Fang," was originally an attack the Shadow Dragon used to instantly dispatch Cecil's allies. During Golbez's EX Burst, the Dragon will attack with "Binding Cold," an attack Golbez used in Final Fantasy IV to paralyze Cecil and his allies in preparation for the Dragon's attack. *Golbez's EX Burst "Twin Meteor" is named after the attack he and Fusoya use to destroy Zemus in Final Fantasy IV. If the player times Golbez's EX Burst correctly, an additional text box will appear of the Shadow Dragon saying "give your power to Meteor", reflecting what Fusoya says to Golbez when they use Twin Meteor in Final Fantasy IV. Golbez replies "Very well," which is what he said in response to Fusoya's command in the same scene. To see this variation of the EX Burst, the player must input the button commands as Golbez says "shadow," "light," and "dark." *When Golbez connects with Gravity Force, he sometimes says "Allow me to give you something." In addition, he will say "A gift!" when using the second part of Float System and Gravity System (the magic strike that induces a Chase Sequence). Both of these lines are references to the same line in Final Fantasy IV that he speaks upon meeting Cecil for the first time: "So, you are Cecil. Allow me to give you something - a gift to remember our meeting by." *One of Golbez's loss quotes is "Death... will not claim me." This is nearly identical to what he says shortly after being defeated in the Dwarven Castle in Final Fantasy IV DS "Death will not claim dominion over me." *His fighting style, Thaumaturge, is also a discipline of magic in Final Fantasy XIV. Trivia *Golbez's victory pose is similar to to his pose on the new logo of the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy IV, only it is viewed at a frontal angle. *His battle stance is roughly based on his Amano artwork. *Due to Golbez's unique two-part attacks, the developers had trouble creating his attacks and gave him the nickname "Double trouble-chan". *Golbez is the only villain besides Chaos who speaks to Cosmos herself during the storyline. He is also the sole surviving villain in the game, walking away rather than fading after dueling Cecil. *Golbez is the only character who speaks upon ending EX Mode after executing an EX Burst. If the opponent is struck by his EX Burst and survives, Golbez will remark "impressive" when his EX Mode ends shortly after. *According to the Emperor, through his actions, Golbez has already crossed to Cosmos' side and, like Jecht, is really a Warrior of Cosmos--having a body of darkness, but with a heart of light. *Upon reaching Level 100, an extra voice clip for Golbez is available to purchase in the PP Shop. This voice clip is of Golbez saying, "Very well," which is used in the altered version of his EX Burst. *Golbez appears in more "Destiny Odyssey" storylines than any other villain, often to offer them advice. He appears to Cecil, Onion Knight, and Bartz directly, and appears to other characters in Terra's, Cloud's and Warrior of Light's stories, and is hinted in Firion's storyline to have created the rebel's signature rose. *Golbez is the only character to have more chainable HP attacks than he has base HP attacks. *In the English version of Dissidia, Golbez is voiced by Peter Beckman. This makes him, along with Gabranth, the only characters in Dissidia to not have their original actor reprise their role (excluding characters who never had a voice role before such as Terra and Kefka). *In the Battle Tips menu, Penelo says Golbez, despite his fierce looks, is a sweet older brother to Cecil, and starts to ponder what that would be like for her. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos